


family night

by MxBBadperson



Series: curiosity satisfied [5]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: ...sean as the family bottom, Bottom Sean Diaz, Brother/Brother Incest, Enthusiastic Consent, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Daniel Diaz, yes. that's the title. i had to!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson
Summary: 'We doing this then?' Daniel asks. He was leaning against the headboard. Sean was kneeling on the bed and Esteban was behind him.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz, Esteban Diaz/Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz, Esteban Diaz/Sean Diaz
Series: curiosity satisfied [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689358
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	family night

Esteban put his hand on Sean’s waist. 'Is this okay, _mijo_?' he whispered into Sean' ear. 

Sean nodded. 'Yeah,' he said softly, 'but you don't have to do this if you don't want to.'

Esteban kissed Sean’s ear. 'Guess I am,' he murmured. Sean took off his shirt, dropping them by the edge of the bed. Esteban pressed his hips against Sean’s back. Sean let out a quiet gasp. 

'We doing this then?' Daniel asks. He was leaning against the headboard. Sean was kneeling on the bed and Esteban was behind him. 

'yes,' Esteban answered. Daniel held out lube and Esteban took it. He opened the bottle then poured some on his hand. 'You just carry a bottle of lube around?' he asked. He dropped it on the bed.

'Yeah, don't know when we'll get in the mood,' Daniel answered easily. Sean blushed and he swatted Daniel’s knee. Daniel looked at him. 'What?' he asked in confusion. He took in Sean’s red cheeks. 'Don’t think this is the time to be embarrassed,' he pointed out helpfully. 

'dude, shut up,' Sean muttered. Esteban’s knuckles stroked Sean’s back as his other hand moved down. His finger pressed against Sean’s hold. Esteban kissed Sean’s cheek then his finger slid down. He thrusted it in and out slowly. Sean bit his lip. Dad’s heat behind him, dad's hand on his back and dad's finger inside him. It felt _good_. 

Daniel reached for Sean. His hand curled around Sean’s chin, thumb against his bottom lip. Sean let go of his bottom lip. He licked the pad of Daniel’s thumb. Esteban added a second finger. He twisted his fingers then curled and uncurled them slowly. Daniel got to his knees and leaned in. He kissed Sean. They kissed slowly. Sean gasped when Esteban hit his prostate. Esteban kissed Sean’s shoulder then added a third finger. He thrusted slowly. Sean broke the kiss. 'No,' he gasped, Esteban stopped. 'No more prep,' Sean managed to say, 'want it, want you.'

'Bossy,' Daniel said fondly. He kissed Sean’s throat. Sean shivered. Esteban pulled his fingers out. He reached into his pocket and took out a condom. Daniel looked at Esteban then down at his hands. He raised his eyebrows. 'You don't have to do that. He’s only had me now,' he said. 

Sean’s eyes snapped open. 'You’re terrible,' he hissed. 

Daniel looked at Sean and kissed his cheek. 'It’s true,' he said. Esteban opened the condom, the crinkle of the packaging loud in the silence. He picked up the lube and opened it. He slicked up his dick then rolled the condom onto it. He curled his hand around it. Esteban leaned closer to Sean. 

Sean could feel the tip of Esteban's dick against his hole. He shuddered. Dad’s dick. He swallowed. That sounded way too hot. Esteban pressed closer and it slid into Sean’s easily. 'You feel good,' Esteban murmured, he swallowed, ' _mijo_.' Sean gasped. Esteban rolled his hips. He fucked Sean slowly and gently. 

Daniel leaned back against the headboard. He watched as Sean shuddered and whimpered. Just the thought of Sean with someone else made him angry but looking at Sean now, he wasn't as angry as he thought he would be. If there was someone he can share Sean with, it would be dad wouldn't it? Daniel thought amused. 

Daniel took off his sweatpants and kicked it away. He curled his hand around his dick. He stroked himself to Esteban's slow pace. Esteban reached up. He laid his hand on Sean’s jaw and turned Sean’s head to face him. He kissed Sean. Sean’s mouth fell open and he whimpered. His eyelashes fluttered as his breath hitched. Esteban let go of his jaw and Sean lowered his head. His chest was heaving and he hadn't stopped whimpering. Sean was falling apart and in all the times Daniel had fucked him, he'd never seen him like this. 

Esteban leaned forward and Sean had no choice but to get on his hands and knees. His forehead touched the sheet as Esteban fucked him in that slow and steady pace. Sean felt his shirt rub against his back, felt his pants against the back of his thighs. It felt good. 'Dad,' he whimpered. Esteban inhaled sharply. 

Daniel touched the back of Sean’s head then ran his fingers through his hair. Sean turned his head to look at him. Daniel opened his legs wider, hand still stroking his dick. Daniel tugged on Sean’s hair. Sean raised his head and opened his mouth. Daniel shivered. He got on his knees. His hand touched Sean’s cheek and Sean swallowed him all the way down easily. Daniel’s hand in Sean’s hair curled into a fist. He moved his hips back then thrusted slowly, matching Esteban's pace. They settled in a push and pull. 

Sean’s nose touched Daniel’s coarse hair as Esteban moved his hips forward and Daniel almost pulled out of Sean’s mouth as Esteban moved his hips back. Sean dug the balls of his feet into the bed and his shoulder's shook, breath coming fast. Daniel knew he was close. 

Esteban reached down and curled his hand around Sean’s dick. He gave it a squeeze. Sean whined around Daniel. Esteban shushed him. 'You can't come yet,' he said into Sean’s ear, 'Daniel still hasn't had his turn.' 

Daniel let go of Sean’s hair then moved his hand down to rest on Sean’s nape. He pulled out of Sean’s mouth. Sean looked at him confused. Daniel thrusted into his hand then came onto Sean’s face. It landed on Sean’s forehead, his cheeks, on his eyelashes and his open mouth. Daniel wiped Sean’s cheek with his thumb and brought it to his mouth. Sean sucked on Daniel’s thumb then swallowed. 

Esteban's breathe stuttered. He thrusted into Sean slowly then came. His shirt clung to his back, heavy with sweat. He laid his forehead on Sean’s back as he panted. He slowly pulled out. Esteban laid down beside Sean and Sean slumped onto the bed. Esteban took the condom off then tied it. Esteban and Daniel looked at each other. Esteban nodded. 

Daniel moved. He got behind Sean and slid into him easily. Sean’s breath hitched. Daniel almost completely pulled out the slammed back in. Sean moaned and shook. Daniel curled his hand around his throat as he fucked Sean hard and fast. He pressed his lips against the shell of Sean’s ear. 'Sean,' Daniel hissed. 

'Daniel,' Esteban said. 'Daniel, he repeated louder. Daniel looked at him, his cheek on the back of Sean’s head. 'You don't have to be so rough with Sean,' Esteban said gently. 

Daniel blinked, hips still moving. 'He doesn't mind it,' he answered, he lowered his head, pressing his lips to Sean’s cheek. 'Right, Sean?' he asked softly. Sean managed to nod. Daniel smiled. He continued pounding Sean into the mattress. Sean buried his face in the bed as his chest heaved. 

He panted and with a loud whine, he came. Daniel’s eyes flashed. He ground his hips down. He did not bother pulling out. Daniel came inside Sean. 

Esteban's hand landed on Sean’s shoulder. 'Are you alright, _mijo_?' he asked worriedly. Sean managed to nod slowly, cheek moving against the sheet. Esteban frowned. 'I shouldn't call either of you _mijo_ when we're like this,' he murmured. 

Sean licked his lips. 'I don't mind,' he said hoarsely. 

Esteban looked at Daniel. Daniel shrugged. 'I don't mind either.' he pulled out and kissed Sean’s temple then his cheek and then his jaw. Esteban turned to his bedside table. He winced. He pulled up his pants then buttoned them. Esteban stood up. Daniel looked up at him confused. 'I’ll be back,' Esteban said softly then walked out of his room. 

'This is the first time I’ve been in dad's room,' Daniel whispered. Sean laughed. Daniel grinned. He kissed Sean’s cheek. 

He came back with a box of tissues and water bottles. He set them on the bedside table then handed the box to Daniel. Daniel took it and took out tissues. He cleaned Sean and himself up. Sean rolled over and Daniel wrapped his arms around him, putting his head on Sean’s shoulder. Esteban picked up the blanket, setting it over them. He sat down on the bed. 

'Is this okay?' Esteban said.

Sean turned his head to look at him. 'Yeah, it is,' he said gently. 

Daniel nodded. 'I was already fucking Sean, dad, this isn't bothering me,' he said easily. Sean scowled, face turning red. Esteban shook his head with a laugh. He shouldn't feel like this but he felt light, felt happy. He leaned down to kiss Sean’s forehead. Sean raised his head and when Esteban moved back, Sean kissed him. Esteban returned it. They separated. Sean laid his head back down. Esteban looked at Daniel. Daniel met his eyes calmly. Esteban leaned down and Daniel met him halfway. They kissed. It felt easy. They parted and Daniel lied down next to Sean. He kissed Sean’s neck.

Esteban took a book off the bedside table and opened, settling against the headboard to read. A moment later, Daniel sat up. He reached for a water bottle. Esteban looked up from his book. He turned to the table and took the bottle of it. He handed it to Daniel. Daniel took it, opened it and drank. He closed it then put it on the floor by the bed carefully. 

Sean’s eyes closed and he slipped into a nap, Daniel following. Esteban continued reading.


End file.
